Ring Wraiths: Inside the Black Cloak
by Aurie
Summary: Here is prequel to Behind the black Cloak. If you want a summary then read Behind the black Cloak summary.
1. Intoduction to the Wraiths

The Ring Wraiths: Behind the Black Cloak  
  
A/N: As we all know the ring wraiths were kings of old, so they really don't have a family to live with, and who would really want to hang in Mordor for the rest of eternity. This is a 12-chapter story about how the wraiths went along all their immortal life. I couldn't find out all the Wraiths names but I do know that Khamul is the king Wraith (stated in the "Sillmarillion"). P.S I own nothing of Tolkien's works or characters. But I do kind of hold the idea of my story.  
  
Intro chapter- The nine wraiths and their way of life.  
  
Khamul- the king Wraith; tries to be the respectful one but can't really grasp the concept of leadership and responsibility.a wannabe  
  
Lahar- jealous, hold-a-grudge; he can't stand Kahmul for being leader, thinks he can do everything better than everyone else.  
  
Kalamar- the respected and honored one; trustworthy, skilled in all the dark areas, and no one really knows his story but he's an all around good guy for a Wraith, as much as they hate to say it all of the wraiths look up to him though it might not seem that way.  
  
Golwrin- the server, helper, one taken advantage of by the others almost everyday; he is the peacemaker, yes, wraiths can be peacemakers in their own sort of way, his heart is really turned to Kalamar he would sit in a lake for hours on end if kalamar told him to.  
  
Snazuit- the most hated in the group, mess up, doesn't care; stole one of the nine rings from his brother as a joke but kinda got stuck with it so he's not really made out for this job and he can't stand his sidekick Kisum he's just stupid and annoying.  
  
Mahalon- up and into his-self, even though he don't really have an appearance anymore he makes sure that at least 6 of the 14 wraith cloaks are pressed and washed his motto- "you can never be to clean and fashionable".  
  
Kisum- Snazuit's sidekick; he's the only one that sort of appreciates Snazuit's ability to annoy, secretly wants to be just like him. (Never gonna happen).  
  
Ricatan- a.k.a: randomocity; you never no who his gonna be when you talk to him, kinda has a multiple split personalities. ya never know what to expect from him.  
  
Ramazer- the insightful one, intelligent, secludes himself from others most of the time but will have fun from time to time; he only talks if absolutely necessary and unless it's to Kalamar, takes every little thing in.he doesn't miss a whisker.  
  
Surprisingly all these Wraiths live in the same house, a rather larger house they like to call their retreat. It's located deep in the Grey Mountains.  
  
A/N: this one is really boring but I like describing my characters. I hope my story progresses to be funny to all reviewers. I still don't own anything, but the plot. 


	2. Hide and Seek

"Hey, hey, hey does any one want to play hide-n-seek in the dark?" Mahalon came running in, jumping up and down with his hands flying everywhere.  
  
"No." Kalamar blew on his sword that he was sharpening and threw a slow motion practice blow at Mahalon's head.  
  
"Very funny. Any ways I was asking the general public not just you" Mahalon swerved his head like a vally girl, all he needed was a ponytail.  
  
"Ok then, I speak on the behalf of everyone." Kalamar stood up and exchanged a dull sword with the one he just sharpened.  
  
"Hey, Kisum and I will play." If you could see the wraith's faces you could have seen Snazuit's cunning smirk.  
  
"I bet Ricatan will play and that will be four." Kisum exited the room.  
  
"Neat! I'll get Khamul, and snuffy butt and snooty face can stay inside and sharpen there 'oh so precious swords'." Mahalon spun on his heel and ran for the door, he knew he had passed the line by making fun of Kalamar and especially Ramazer. Both of the wraiths threw daggers after him but he escaped.  
  
"This should be interesting it's not everyday that Kisum and Snazuit jump up to play with Mahalon. I'm going out on the balcony.  
  
"Alright, Mahalon your idea so you're it." Ricatan slapped Mahalon on the back and pointed to a tree.  
  
Mahalon started counting missing a few numbers and misplacing a few numbers of course but that's beside the point. Mahalon played honestly but I can't really say the same for the other, they're ring wraiths you know. So the other started to tie him up loosely but securely while he was counting. It wasn't till Mahalon was done counting that he noticed what he had gotten himself into.  
  
"Hey, this isn't how you play hide-n-seek, didn't your mothers teach you anything!?!"  
  
"This is good! I wonder how long it's going to be before -------- hey! He got out. Ok, if you are going to tie someone up at least tie them up good!?" Ramazer was a little put out but obviously didn't see what was coming next. Mahalon left the tree in pursuit still shaking the rest of the ropes off himself. A few moments later you could see Mahalon fly through the air and you could hear the others laughing.  
  
"That was good! Let's do another." Snazuit poked at Kisum and they went to find Mahalon again, they knew the others wouldn't fall for it.  
  
When Snazuit and Kisum found Mahalon he was scooting along the ground using his arms, when he saw them coming he shook his finger and said in a sobbing and sniffling voice. "Ok, maybe you didn't learn when you were young but trapping other players and tying them to a tree then catapulting them into the air is against the rules." Mahalon's head fell to the ground in pain and you could just hear is pathetic muffled voice add, "You had horrible mothers." 


	3. Poor Mahalon

Kisum came rumbling down the stairs caring less if the others were having 'quite time' when he almost ran into Mahalon. "Whoa, buddy rough night?"  
  
"You think?" Mahalon limped by with his head down and walking with some obviously hand made crutches.  
  
Lucky for Mahalon Snazuit came strolling in and just had to ask, "need some help with those?"  
  
"Not your kind of help." Mahalon said in a snooty type of way. But I guess Mahalon could resist hitting himself when he was already down, he started to swing at Snazuit walked by with his crutches and when he did so he fell right on his face. Snazuit shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room.  
  
"SPOON! Hehehehe, it's that a really funny word. I think every word is weird if you say it enough and if you---- hey whatcha doing on the floor?" Ricatan was in one of those moods today, all I have to say is 'oh dear'.  
  
"Right. Don't ask if I need any help, any help at all." Mahalon was still face down but you could see his hands waving around in dismay.  
  
"Ok, I guess I won't. Hey, help that's kind of a funny word but not really." Ricatan walked off talking to himself.  
  
"My life is the worst! I've fallen and I can't get up. I really don't get my lot in life, I mean it's always----"  
  
" That was some game last night Mahalon, I think we should play again tonight." Khamul strolled in not really noticing that Mahalon was smashed on the ground.  
  
"Hey, as mush fun as that sounds I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight. I'm a little stuck here." Mahalon was thinking that as the Wraith leader Khamul was going to help him up but the next then he knew he was listening to Khamul talking in the distance.  
  
"that stinks! We'll miss you." As Khamul exits Ramazer enters and you feel the tension rise and then fall when Khamul turns a corner and they can't stare at each other anymore.  
  
"Mahalon, thanks for the show last night! do you think next time you can make dinner before you play? By the way you haven't seen any of my swords lately have you?" Ramazer of course doesn't even think that Mahalon is stuck simply guess that he has com up with a new hobby. lying on the floor, giving assistance.  
  
"Does it look like I've been seeing much of anything lately? I am lying here conversing with the dirt for the whole morning. By the way what time is it?" It had seemed a long time since he fell.  
  
"Why don't you get up then? Idiot! Kisum and Snazuit haven't glued you there have they? Oh, it's around 3:00." With that yet another fellow wraith fails to help another in need, but that's expected from Ramazer.  
  
"Why is every one in this house concerned with them selves? They don't have to help me for the sake of my but have a place in their heart for my cloaks!" Mahalon started to make mud with his tears mixing with the dirt on the floor.  
  
"Well, well, well, isn't this a sight to see. I though I'd never see the day that you start conversing with your own kind. the dirt. How dare you let dirt on your nice cloaks anyways? Especially dirt off our shoes! What's with you Mahalon?" Lahar, the one wraith Mahalon could dread at this point in his life. Mahalon can barely take his mocking when he alive and well but when he can move he'd rather die than listen to insults and jibes.  
  
" Your shoes?" yes, Lahar had just brought up something that just made Mahalon's day worse, mingling with the dirt off his fellow's shoes.  
  
"YEAH! Who else's? The only dirt in the house comes from our shoes. You most of all should know that." Lahar exits with that.  
  
"WAA-FFLE! Now that is by far the funniest word! Whoa Mally are you a narcolepsy or something you've been lying there all day and the sun is setting now." Stuff like this surpassed the brains of Ricatan.  
  
"Leave me." It sounded like dying words but what stinks for Mahalon is he's not dying any time soon. He needs to accept life. 


End file.
